ycmfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island - Episode 004
Suns at Heart, Part 2, is the 4th episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! Legends of Ocrax Island that continues off where the last episode left. In this episode, Alysia and Nathaniel continue their duel, while Jackalton, Helena, and Owen continue their search for Alysia. Plot It's the afternoon currently. Jackalton is still searching for Alysia, when he notices a ship close by. He then informs Helena and Owen about this, who are both playing around. Helena becomes serious soon after hearing the news and they move over to the ship. Jackalton, who becomes worried that it won't be Alysia on there again, decides to turn back until Helena stops, saying it couldn't hurt to try. Jackalton then informs that it might actually hurt to try. Helena tells him to stop complaining and turn the ship. They start to argue about it over, while Owen is pretty much cowering away from the argument. Little do they know that the ship is heading over for the Rocken Organization ship. Nairne, who is still attempting to hack the system, becomes frustrated after not being able to work it out. She becomes even more irritated to see that she hasn't even been half-way yet. Klan Trenchiole, who is the leader of the group, gets up and tells her to forget about it, saying that they will see her soon. Now that they know her every step from now on. Nairne, who is reluctant about, decides to cancel the hacking until they see that a ship is coming towards them. Nathaniel and Alysia continue their duel, with Nathaniel having the upper hand, despite less Life Points. Alysia, who has becomes desperate to find a way to defeat, has just merely set a monster and 2 cards her last turn. Nathaniel, who is about duel, decides to quit the duel, seeing as Alysia as a weak duelist. However, he secretly receives a message from Nairne, telling him to not let the prisoners go at any costs. Nathaniel, decides to continue the duel, and decides to analyze Alysia's tactics once more. Alysia becomes hopeless after seeing all of his strategies until she can hear Jackalton's words in her head she decides to get up and continues dueling Nathaniel when she finally defeats him in one last turn. As Jackalton and Helena were fighting, they were starting to get physical, beating each other down. Owen, who sees a ship that they are coming close to, tries to inform them that they are about to ram into a ship. However, Owen was too quiet for Jackalton and Helena to even hear. Owen starts to become irritated about what they were doing and yells at the top of his lungs, telling them to stop fighting. He asks them if this is what they really want to do to find Alysia. Helena and Jackalton, who look down, apologize to each other. However, Owen soon forgets that they were about to ram into the ship. After the duel ends, Nathaniel comes over to Alysia saying that although she has proven herself, she cannot leave. However, as he comes towards her, the ship that Jackalton, Helena, and Owen were on rams straight into him and he flys off as a result; he lays there unconscious. Jackalton and the group who become startled by this, decide to turn back, seeing the damage they have done. However, the room's wall in which they break through startes to crumble, and they do not believe their eyes when they finally see Alysia. As they crashed into the room, the door leading to it was destroyed, and Nairne was sent back after the hacking malfunctioned and sparked. The crash in the room also starts to cause a fire. Jackalton and the group are delighted to see Alysia and hug her. Alysia then introduces her friend Lucas, who greets them as well. However as the fire continued, they decide to leave. That is, until Alysia sees Nathaniel lying knocked out on the floor. Alysia then says that they shouldn't leave him here, and tells them that she should bring him along. They decide to bring Nathaniel into the ship and they leave. Nairne, who wanted to know what was going on, investigates. The fire that started cleared out in the room cleared out before anything happened. Nairne looks at the room as the door was destroyed and is horrified to see a huge wall through it, with Alysia gone. She sees the ship taking off, and believing Alysia is there, she goes in an escape pod and leaves. Klan, who was knocked out from the attack wakes up only to see that Nairne was gone. During the next day, Alysia wakes up to see that Nathaniel had left the ship. She then wishes him best of luck, wherever he is. Featured Duel Duel continues from the previous episode. Alysia Sunvale vs. Nathaniel Palpal Turn 5: Nathaniel's Turn During his Main Phase, Alysia activates the effect of Effect Vieler in her hand, negating the effect of Super Morpher. Attacks with SPEC-TECH Spyclops Alyisa's set monster. Alysia activates Magic Cylinder. Nathaniel uses the effect of SPEC-TECH Tin Factory, sending it to the Graveyard to negate the effect of Magic Cylinder and destroy it. All of his monsters revert to their original attack as a result. Her monster is Heack-Heack Bright Apple (ATK 400/DEF 1700) (Alysia 900), it's effect gives her 1000 Life Points (Alysia 1900). He attacks directly with SPEC-TECH Super Morpher (Alysia 400). He ends his turn. Turn 6: Alysia's turn During her Standby Phase, Nathaniel gains 1500 Life Points with the effect of Bright Apple (Nathaniel 1700). Alysia Normal Summons Heack-Heack Tin Nurse (ATK 1000 /DEF 800) and uses it's effect, sending Heack-Heack Grain Egg from her Deck to the Graveyard to Special Summon Heack-Heack Twin Fairies (ATK 2300/DEF 2000) it from her Graveyard. Grain Egg Special Summons itself from the Graveyard (ATK 500/DEF 600). She tunes Grain Egg and Tin Nurse to Synchro Summon Heack-Heack Brave Warrior in Defense Position (ATK 2000/DEF 2000). She attacks Spyclops with Twin Fairies, however, Nathaniel activates the effect of SPEC-TECH Shine Wheel in his hand, discarding it to give it 1500 more ATK. Alysia then activates from her hand Berserk Scales, giving Twin Fairies 1000 more ATK. Both are destroyed as a result. She ends her turn. Turn 7: Nahtaniel's turn He activates Iron Call, Special Summoning Shine Wheel from his Graveyard. He then activates Star Changer, increasing the Level of Shine Wheel by 1. He tunes both his monsters to Synchro Summon SPEC-TECH Surveillance Spiders (ATK 2600/DEF 1500). He attacks Brave Warrior, but Alysia activates its effect, increasing its Defense Points by 1000 as he gained Life Points last turn. (Nathaniel 1200). He ends his turn. Turn 8: Alysia's turn Activates her face-down Heroic Gift, drawing two cards and making Nathaniel's Life Points 4000 (Nathaniel 4000). She then activates Monster Reborn Special Summoning Winter Snowman from her Graveyard. She then activates the effect of Heack-Heack Energy Tree, Special Summoning it in Attack Position (ATK 1700/DEF 400). She then Normal Summons Noble Knight Artorigus (ATK 1800/DEF 1800). She then overlays all of them to Xyz summon Heack-Heack Star & Moon Team in Attack Position (ATK 2800/DEF 2400). She uses its effect, detaching an Xyz material and returning Grain Egg and Tin Nurse to her Deck. This turn, every time a Heack-Heack monster attacks, Nathaniel will take 900 points of damage. She switches Brave Warrior to Attack Position and attacks Surveillance Spiders with Star & Moon Team (Nathaniel 2900). She attacks him directly with Brave Warrior (Nathaniel 0). Alysia Wins. Category:Chapters